This invention relates generally to booster seats for children, and deals more particularly with a padded triangular shaped prism 12 having parallel top and bottom surfaces, the top surface being padded, and the corners being rounded. The flat top portion is designed specifically to allow children to sit comfortably atop a chair. On the top surface of the booster chair, a design of the child's favorite toy such as teddy bears, Poky Elmos or Barneys can be applied. Three generally flat equilateral sides 12a, 12b and 12c complement the contoured side edges, and the convex corners of the prism provide a compact seat readily transported by handle 100.